movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sponge House
The Sponge House is a upcoming animated adventure crossover movie idea written and directed by Piano Player 34. It's about characters from the SpongeBob SquarePants and The Loud House universe meet each other. Synopsis the loud siblings learn lisa about her marine biological deep sea exploration when the siblings go scuba diving down into the open depths and being attack by a gang of hungry golbin sharks and crashed into the bottom of the sea when the siblings found spongebob and his gang and go on a epic underwater tourist adventure and defeat the shark gang Plot #1 MARINE BIOLOGY Lisa goes to study about the ocean in her classroom Lisa tells all the students all about sea life such as sea urchins stingrays walrus dogfish and humpback whales Lisa has a idea and builds some diving suits diving helmets diving flippers and oxygen tanks the Loud siblings walk down to the boat harbor and see lisa holding some suits the siblings put on their suits and hop on the boat and moves away #2 DEEP SEA EXPLORATION the siblings go scuba diving and jump into the open water and see all kinds of fish including Wahoo yellowtail snappers slliky sharks and common dolphins the siblings see a beautiful coral reef including bannerfish hogfish clownfish yellow tang crabs sea turtles seahorse stingrays lionfish blue marlins banded octopus regal angelfish blue tangs and Moorish idol the siblings see a baby humpback whale and finds his mother the whale calf found his mother and drinks milk the siblings sees all kinds of fish including saw fish sea slugs and trevally the siblings grabbed on to a large grouper and swims into the kelp forest and see lots of fish the siblings see a large unknow sea creature swimming in the kelp caves the siblings ride on a manta ray into a huge piece of coral in the kelp forest the siblings swim into a water current with lots of fish the siblings swim into a Sandy coral reef including dolphins clownfish tangs angelfish butterflyfish reef sharks and pufferfish the siblings swim into a another current with lots of fish the siblings rides the orcas into the coral reef the siblings see a shoal of fish including whales sharks and other fish the siblings swim into the ancient ruins in a orange colored kelp forest filled with huge caves in it the siblings pull the chain into the gate door the siblings rides a whale shark into the exit of the ruins #3 INTO THE DEEP the siblings swim inside a dark murky ancient hallway filled with sea creatures the siblings see a sunken ship filled with pufferfish moray eels tiger sharks and barracudas the siblings swim into the deep sea ruins filled with killer whales whale sharks dolphins manta rays flounders and squids the siblings swim into a blue whale migration down into the dark murky depths the siblings see some Humboldt squids anglerfish flobby whalefish fangtooth sperm whales giant squids hatchet fish viperfish comb jelly moon jellyfish deep sea jellyfish and lantern fish #4 SHARK ATTACK the siblings see a underwater volcano with hammerhead sharks clown loach unicornfish butterflyfish sea slugs starfish rock crabs and flatworm the siblings got attacked by goblin sharks and fall down into the bottom of the sea Cast TBA Trivia * Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants except Sandy and Plankton wear the same superhero outfits they wore in The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water. * Characters from The Loud House wear the same superhero outfits they wore in Pulp Friction. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Piano Player 34's Movies